


Peter Parker Pigs Out

by phatboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Steve doesn't go back in time, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatboi/pseuds/phatboi
Summary: Its 2025 and Steve Rogers and Peter Parker have been living at the Avengers Compound for 2 years and slowly they've become close. Peter has secretly had a crush on Steve and likes to talk to Steve about his problems and Steve really likes Peter. Peter talks to Steve about his slight weight gain and Steve likes the fact that Peter has put on weight. This leads to Steve secretly encourages Peters gaining.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all hope you enjoy this fanfic! Idk how long it will be but I'll try to update as regularly as I can. Pls comment & leave feedback! :)

Steve jerks up hearing a noise in the kitchen. He quickly runs down there to investigate whats going on. As he walks down he sees little Peter Parker eating a slice of chocolate cake. 

_"That is so cute,"_ Steve thinks. He has gotten to spend more time with Peter over the last couple years and has really grown to like him in more ways than one. 

"Hey kid whats going on?" Steve says walking up to Peter.

Peter blushes realizing he's been caught by Captain America himself. Peter has secretly had a crush on Steve ever since he moved in and to get him to talk to him more, he's been trying to confide and talk to him about his problems a lot.

He turns around, cheeks bright red and says, "Oh hey Mr. Rog- I mean Steve". Peter giggles embarrassed that Steve found him.

Steve thinks that is the cutest thing he's ever seen.

"Whatcha eatin?" Steve says question Peter.

"Oh yea just a slice of cake.... or a few slices more like it," Peter says.

"Oh nice. Let me keep you company Peter, I wouldn't want you to be alone in the night," Steve says sitting down next to Peter on the love seat. 

"Thanks," Peter says. "Hey uh... Steve can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything Peter," Steve says.

"Well, after you know saving the world and everything I kind of took a break like you and settled down in the compound."

"Of course that's understandable. You deserve a break. You're amazing!" Steve says wrapping his arm around Peter and giving him a little side hug.

Peter blushing says, "Gee thanks haha. Um... but since I took a break you know I've kinda been eating a bit more and working out... just a tad less. And I've put on some weight. Which is why I've been wearing baggy clothes."

Steve begins to blush at the thought of Peter gaining weight. He had always had a fat kink ever since he was a teen in Brooklyn. But he was always so skinny and could never put on any weight he had lost hope of getting to fulfil his desires, until now.

"Oh really?" Steve says, "Well I don't think that's too bad," He says jokingly. They both give a little giggle. "Whats wrong with settling down for a bit and putting on some weight? Its a totally normal thing."

"Really you think so?" Peter says relieved.

"Obviously! And it can't be that bad come on lemme see," Steve says sneakily.

Peter starts to get nervous. "Alright but please don't judge me."

Steve puts his on Peters and softly says, "Hey, I would never judge you Peter."

Peter blushes more and starts to get a semi. "Thanks Steve." Peter pulls off his baggy shirt revealing his small tummy. Peter had probably gained about 15-20 pounds and since he was a smaller boy, it stuck well to his belly and his chest. His pudgy little gut no longer had abs and it started to round out a little more, hanging slightly over his sweats. His chest no longer had pecs and instead had tiny little moobs. Steve examined Peter and could feel himself getting slightly hard.

"Oh come on that's nothing! You look great," Steve said giving Peters belly a little jiggle.

"So you don't think its bad?" Peter asks.

"No you look good. Whats a couple pounds? You're on break! Eat what you want to eat." Steve says poking Peters tummy.

"Thanks Steve. You're always so sweet and know just what to say to me." Peter says complementing his crush.

Steve blushes and says, "Anything for you Peter,". Steve wraps Peter up in a hug and feels his little belly push against him. Peter feels comforted in Steve's big muscular arms.

"Now I'll let you finish that cake of yours and don't forget to enjoy yourself!" Steve says walking back upstairs.

"See you tomorrow." Peter says. He looks down at his little tummy, gives it a little jiggle like Steve did. _"Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all. And Steve seemed pretty amused too,"_ Peter thought to himself. He looked up at Steve walking up the stairs and got a good view of his round bubble butt and happily continued eating his cake.

Steve got excited and could barely fall back asleep. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to get Peter to put on some more weight and maybe even become more than friends. It was only the beginning.


	2. Cooking for Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rest of the avengers out on a mission, Steve decides to take this moment as an opportunity to spend time with Peter. And hopefully helping Peter gain weight.

After not getting much sleep last night, Steve is woken up by Sam.

"Hey Steve, we're heading out on our mission. Are you good to be alone with Pete for a couple weeks?", Sam says.

Groggily, Steve responds, "Yeah sure, we'll be fine,".

"Alright now don't have too much fun with the kid," Sam says jokingly walking out of the room.

Steve laughs and admires Sam's round butt as he walks out.

After all the avengers left, Steve decided to get up and check on Peter. He walked into Peters room seeing Peter fast asleep in just his tighty whities. 

_"Wow! That's some package,"_ Steve thought admiring Peters rather large bulge. Peter still looked as soft as before. Steve then came up with an idea to make Peter even more soft. Steve decided he would make Peter breakfast in bed. In the kitchen, Steve whipped up chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon for Peter. And to top it off, he poured Peter a glass of heavy cream to help Peter pack on the pounds.

He brought the breakfast up to Peter and knocked on the door loud enough for Peter to wake up.

"Wake up sleepy head. I made you breakfast!" Steve says.

Peter rubbed his eyes and blushed and said, "Aw thank you so much Steve!"

Steve sat at Peters side and placed the food in front of him.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Peter asked looking at the plates of food.

"Some is for me too Pete. But remember, you can enjoy yourself on break!" 

Smiling Peter said, "Thanks Steve,".

Quickly, Peter reached for all the different foods and began eating. As to not raise suspicion, Steve grabbed a small pancake and began eating along side Peter. He ate very slowly, focusing most of his time watching Peter eat.

 _"Wow this boy sure can eat,"_ Steve thought watching Peter shovel food down his throat.

After about 30 minutes Peter began to feel stuffed.

"Man I don't think I could eat anymore," Peter says.

"Oh come on theirs just one more pancake," Steve said. "You wouldn't want to waste my cooking,".

Unable to resist Steve Peter said, "Okay fine but just for you,".

Peter grabbed the final pancake drenched in maple syrup and began eating. He quickly ate his pancake off and finished it off with the heavy cream.

"Urrrrp!" Peter gave a huge burp after downing the heavy cream.

"Atta boy," Steve said giving Peters tummy a little rub

Peter felt a little aroused as Steve rubbed his bloated belly. He stood up and stretched, exposing his bloated belly for Steve to admire.

Steve got aroused watching Peter stand up. His belly seemed to have bloated to almost double the size of last night.

Flustered, Steve said, "Hey, so the rest of the team is going to be out on a mission for a while. Do you wanna go do something? I mean, we'll be stuck with each other for a while,".

Peter got really excited. He was getting to spend time with the cutest boy in the world! He could barely contain his joy.

"Omg yeah I'd love to do something with you," Peter said smiling.

"Cool! So you get yourself dressed and meet me outside." Steve began to walk out and he turned around and said, "I'll be waiting for you," He said flirtingly winking at Peter. 

Steve’s wink drove Peter crazy. Steve closed the door and began his walk to the car. Luckily for Peter, Steve didn't turn around and see his huge boner. Peter wanted to act on his boner but didn’t want to make Steve wait so rushed to his closet to find the perfect outfit for Steve. He went through his closet searching for his light blue button up shirt (light blue was Steve's favorite color). He buttoned up the shirt noticing it was much tighter around his belly than the last time he wore it but it had to do. Peter then grabbed his khaki pants and pulled them up his legs. Like his shirt, the pants were much tighter and difficult to button. He noticed his thighs were thicker than last time he wore them. Peter also noticed his butt had filled out the back more but figured that wasn’t such a bad thing to show off for Steve. After struggling for a bit to button his pants Peter was ready to go. He looked at himself in the mirror. His rounded, bloated tummy was visible in the shirt but he kind of liked it. He turned to the side and admired his bigger bubble butt. 

_"This extra weight isn't so bad after all."_ Peter thought.

He then walked down the stairs and outside to Steve. Steve stared at Peters belly which was highlighted quite nicely in his lovely light blue shirt.

"Let's hit the road Pete!" Steve said getting in the car. He watched as Peter sat down in the car and watched his belly jiggle as he settled. They looked at each other and smiled. 

“And we’re off!” Steve said driving out of the compound. They both couldn’t wait to spend the day with one another.


End file.
